Loathing
by AngelicBee
Summary: Zuko and Katara in a similar dialogue to Elphaba and Galinda from "Wicked" during the song "What is this Feeling?" I couldn't believe there was absolutely nothing on the two of them with this song, so here's a one-shot of some love-hate Zutara in a crossover with Wicked and is definitely NOT a song fic.


_I absolutely loved watching Wicked and I couldn't help but see the song "What is this Feeling?" as a little Zutara-ish (because they, like, hated each other at a point). SO HERE'S A CROSS-OVER of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Wicked (the musical) and is **not** a song fic. It's just the two of them in a similar situation to Galinda and Elphaba using similar dialogue! _

_Enjoy a little love-hate Zutara!_

* * *

"Now, class, creativity is important to be able to accomplish on your own, but anyone with a brain can muster a bit of creativity by yourself. I'd like to see how well you all can cooperate while using your imagination," the middle-aged teacher announced to class. "So, instead of listening to me drone on through another speech, I've come up with an interactive project. I've took it upon myself to pair you all with a partner."

She paused to allow the class to groan before continuing.

"I'll give you all about fifteen minutes to collaborate with each other. Your assignment is to write separate letters to your parents describing your partner while using each other to come up with ideas. Feel free to express your feelings and views on any little aspect of them."

Katara waited eagerly to hear her name.

"Let's see, Katara… I've paired you with Zuko."

Her eagerness fell. Of all people- Zuko? She could have found some sort of entertainment if she had been paired with Toph, even as much as they fight.

"Go on," the teacher waved her to the back of the room where Zuko grudgingly had walked back there. He was in a similar mindset to Katara: not looking forward to the experience.

"So, how should I start it?" Katara asked before she even sat down. "Do I mention your privilege or your hideous scar first?" She bit her tongue after hearing the harshness in her voice.

Zuko gave her a fake smile before taking out a piece of paper. "At least I don't hide behind a entourage of brainwashed monkeys."

His partner ignored him. "Dear my darling father," Katara said aloud as she wrote on her paper.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he said, "Dear father."

Katara paused. She wanted to ask what happened to his mother, but she didn't want any reason to sympathize with him.

"Alright, how would you wish to describe me?" Katara bit the end of her pencil as she stared down the prince.

Zuko looked her up and down. "Would you really like me to start? You're probably not gonna be too happy about some of my observations."

Katara huffed. "Then I guess we're not going to get much done, are we?"

"I guess not," Zuko agreed and put down his pen. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Katara and Zuko! I expected more out of my start students, but the two of you have sat there doing nothing entire time!" Their teacher shouted the moment her timer began to ring.

Katara felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment but refused to let anyone else see it, especially not Zuko so he could get some satisfaction out of it. Zuko, however, was feeling just embarrassed.

"The both of you can come up here and read whatever you have. If it's not satisfying, expect a zero on the assignment, even if you have something written."

Katara and Zuko awkwardly stood in the front of the class.

"Dear my darling father," Katara read out.

"Dear father," Zuko continued. "There's been some confusion as to who I'm partnering with during this assignment, but of course I'll focus on my grades."

"But, of course, I'll rise above it!" Katara glared at him. "Yes, there's been some confusion. For, you see, my partner is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether impossible to describe."

The class began to giggle.

Zuko huffed as he said, "My partner is about as smart as a blonde."

The only one who laughed was his sister, Azula, who let out a quick snort.

"What is this feeling- so sudden and new?" Katara wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling.

Zuko's eyes widened as he nodded his head in agreement. "I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing," Katara pressed a hand to her chest as though she were feeling her heartbeat.

"My head is reeling!" Zuko accidentally crumpled his "letter" in his frustration.

"My face is flushing!"

The class began to exchange looks as the teacher began to sputter. She wasn't sure whether to stop or let the two continue. It seemed painfully obvious as to where this was going.

"What is this feeling?" The two accidentally asked at the same time.

"Fervid as a flame," Zuko described it.

"Does it have a name?" Katara asked. In the audience, Suki seemed to be trying to get her to stop by using a cutting motion on her neck.

Zuko suddenly said, "Yes! Loathing!"

Katara smirked. "Unadulterated loathing for your face-"

"-your voice-"

"-and your clothing," Katara finished, glaring at him for cutting in.

"Let's just say I loathe it all!" Zuko took his crumpled letter and turned it into a ball before throwing it at Katara, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing!" Katara yelled at him, pointing a sharpened finger at him.

Zuko began to grin at her anger. "There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure-"

"So strong!"

There seemed to almost be a bit of a truce during their presentation as they agreed over their loathing for each other.

"Though I do admit it came on fast, still, I do believe that it can last," Katara told the class. They were aware of the irony, of how it paralleled a love confession.

"And I will be loathing-" Zuko tried to say something, but (of course, he thought) Katara interrupted.

"-loathing you my whole life long!" Katara had managed to get into his face to yell at him.

"Alright that is enough!" The teacher stopped the yelling match and stood in front of the two, putting some space between them. "Does anyone else have something else to say?"

Sokka raised his hand but spoke before he was called on. "Katara, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could!" Sokka glared at the older boy, who looked back with equal rage.

"He's a terror!" Aang agreed.

"He's a tartar!" Toph announced whilst picking at her teeth.

Ty Lee jumped on her desk and yelled, "Katara, you're a martyr!"

"Ty Lee, what have I ever done to you?" Zuko asked in fury.

Katara stepped in front of him, taking the spotlight. "Well, people like him are sent to try us!"

"Poor Katara, forced to reside with someone so disgusting," Azula said in mock sympathy (though, no one really realized it was only mock sympathy).

A girl, known as Jin, in the back raised her hand, "I wanted to let you know, I'm on your side, Katara!"

Zuko blushed as he remembered the unfortunate night he had dumped the girl.

"I share your loathing!" Jin stood up. "It's unadulterated loathing. I mean, look at his face, his voice, his clothes! I loathe it all!"

Mai, his very recent ex-girlfriend, looked up from fingernails as she admitted. "Every little trait however small, honestly makes my flesh begin to crawl."

"That is quite enough from all of you!" The teacher attempted to gather some sort of composure.

Meanwhile, these comments were only making Zuko angrier and boosting Katara's ego. The students began to get louder as they commented on their loathing directed towards the scarred boy.

"What is this feeling that's so sudden and new?" Zuko asked, walking towards Katara. "I feel it every time my eyes lay on you. My pulse is rushing and my head is reeling." Katara had to begin to back away because of how close he was to her. "What is this feeling?"

"Loathing," Katara whispered out. He could see the grin in her eyes.

"Both of you!" The teacher grabbed her pairing by the necks. "Out and solve your problems while I calm down the class. You're both too much!"

Zuko and Katara were locked out of the classroom.

"You know, it's a strange exhilaration to feel such total detestation," Katara repeated Zuko's words from earlier.

"Trust me, I'm aware, Katara," Zuko gritted his teeth. "I can feel it very purely and very strongly."

Suddenly, Katara was pushed against the wall to the classroom and she realized she may have gone too far this time. "Maybe it was too much," Katara said to him, staring into his eyes filled with fury.

"It came fast, but I think it can last," Zuko said breathlessly. Katara could feel his hot breath against her neck as he moved his head lower. "I'll loath you, Katara, forever," he muttered before he began to suck and bite on her neck.

For a moment, she was going to push him off before realizing how much she actually wanted it. She chuckled as she said to him, "I can feel how truly deeply you loath me."

Zuko came back up and looked her in the eyes before Katara grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed him into a kiss.

"I'll loath you my whole life long," Katara said between kisses. She felt him nod in agreement as their kisses deepened.

Katara realized too late that Zuko hadn't pushed her against a wall, but against the door. The teacher opened the door and the pair of partners fell to the floor, still trapped in an embrace.

"Loathing, huh?" Azula snorted again.

"Unadulterated loathing," Mai rolled her eyes.

"At least they got their problems solved," Toph said to the shocked and utterly confused teacher.


End file.
